Some power tools include mode selector collars and clutch-setting selector collars to respectively select modes of operation and clutch settings for that power tool. For instance, mode selector collars are sometimes provided on hammer drills to allow an operator to cycle between “hammer drill,” “drill only,” and “screwdriver” modes of the hammer drill. Clutch-setting selector collars are sometimes provided on hammer drills to allow an operator to select different clutch settings while in the “screwdriver” mode of operation.